


pumpkin spice.

by skeletonwrites



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Halloween, Halloween prompt, Humor, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, prompt, rowaelin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonwrites/pseuds/skeletonwrites
Summary: The gang carves pumpkins,  written for a prompt!“Why does that pumpkin look like me?” “Well you wanted something spooky?” + Aelin and Lorcan





	pumpkin spice.

**“I** think I’m done,” Aelin finally said, sitting back on her heels and nodding once in approval at the pumpkin she had been overly secretive of for the last few hours. Rowan had made the comment that he seldom saw her so focused on anything, to which he received a sharp glare in response. “I’m always this dedicated to my pumpkins,” she’d grumbled, throwing a glob of pumpkin innards at her boyfriend. ****

Rowan skirted around the table, unable to stop the loud laughter that bubbled out of his chest. It was the first glimpse of her pumpkin he’d managed to get all night. Every time anyone came remotely close to Aelin, she’d thrown a towel over it to hide it from view. It had been mildly annoying, because she’d seen everyone’s finished pumpkins in real time. Their friend group had been waiting for her to announce she was finished for an extra hour now. 

Fenrys had carved a werewolf howling at the moon, Rowan had gone for a classic Jack Skellington. Connall had done a vampire, which he did every single year without fail. Nobody knew why. Aedion, lacking in artistic ability, had carved out a classic jack-o-lantern while Lysandra had gone for a snarling snow leopard. Manon had carved a wicked witch, Dorian a ring of fire that he claimed was a ring of hell and therefore the scariest of them all. Lorcan’s pumpkin looked like a beheaded figure, while Elide had carved herself out as a zombie. Gavriel carved a lion, Vaughan a ghost. Yrene had carved an empty syringe because she claimed that there was nothing scarier than anti-vaxxers. Aelin didn’t know what Chaol’s was supposed to be. He was worse than Aedion. 

Aelin grinned at Rowan as she adjusted the candle _inside _of her own pumpkin and set the wick on fire. Rowan was still laughing when Aelin finally turned the pumpkin around on full display for all to see. Everyone erupted in laughter. Everyone but Lorcan. 

“Why in the hell does your pumpkin look like me?” He ground out, bracing his hands on his thighs. Aelin’s smile grew into that of a cheshire cat, a certain wickedness flickering in her gaze as she looked over at him.

“You wanted something spooky, so I carved the spookiest thing I could think of.” 


End file.
